


There Flying Was the Seabird

by Arisprite



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Flying, I go a little crazy with the lingo oops, KuroFai Olympics, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, No Sex, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Safe for Nick/Newbies, Slow Burn, Sorry guys I could barely get them to kiss, Team Sea, Underwater bits but no drowning, Wingfic, Wings, mostly?, sailing ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: Three stones exist in this world: the Sun Stone, protected by Empress Amaterasu, and her guardsmen of Nihon. The Moon Stone, under the ocean in the care of Yuuko, the Sea Witch. And the third, the Star Stone, was stolen, and it is Sakura’s greatest wish to return it to her family.Meanwhile, a guard named Kurogane drinks with a sailor named Fai when he’s in town. Kurogane thought Fai was an idiot, and far too exuberant. He also thought he was beautiful, but then Kurogane was not one to pine.





	There Flying Was the Seabird

**Author's Note:**

> The main idea of the story is taken from the Silmarillion, and the story of Eärendil, and Elwing. The title is a jumbled quote from the Song of Eärendil

The enemy was among them too quickly for them to fight back. There was no alarm, only sharp cut off screams from the guards at the wall, and then in the barracks below Shirosagi castle. In the town below, under the sea cliffs, the lights in the town went out one by one. It wasn’t fighting, it wasn’t armored men: Kurogane watched in horror as shadowy shapes rushed through the gates, distinct beings moving too fast to be natural. A sharp slicing motion, and suddenly physical swords flashed, and two guards collapsed, hands to cut throats. Kurogane and the other guards were forced to fall back as the shapes flew forward, unbound by walls or gravity. 

“Retreat! We must protect Empress Amaterasu!” Kurogane ordered his men, his red eyes glinting in the dim torchlight. His guards were the best trained in the city, but far too many of them had fallen already from the phantoms. Kurogane and his men turned and ran. Their swords would do nothing here. 

Inside the throne room, kneeling on the bamboo mats on the floor, was Amaterasu, poised in her long silks and headdress. She looked unruffled, but Kurogane knew her and saw the anxiety in her bearing. The Empress’ sister Tomoyo knelt beside her, hands pressed together, praying to the gods for protection. Kurogane didn’t think they were listening. 

Kurogane and his men poured in and shut the sliding wood frame behind them. The thinness of the paper made him extremely nervous. Souma, the head of the guard, (and the Empress’s lady love) stood near the Empress, but moved forward when they arrived. Kurogane quickly counted ten men, leaving five unaccounted for. His heart panged. 

“What news?” Souma barked, and Kurogane stood up straighter. “How many enemies?” 

“No idea,” Kurogane said with a grimace. “They’re… shadows, wielding blades. I’ve never seen anything like it. What is this crap?” Kurogane said. 

Tomoyo lifted her face. Her skin was pale, grey eyes wide and knowing. 

“It is Fei Wong Reed,” she said, and Kurogane frowned at the familiar name. He hadn’t been heard from in years, but his name was always tied with some dark plans. 

“You foresaw this?” Kurogane demanded, perhaps disrespectfully, but he had grown up with Tomoyo, and she knew his speech. Tomoyo had the gift of foresight, in dreams and visions, but it often wasn’t a help. It seemed to be the case here, for she shook her head. 

“Not clearly. Just shadows, and Fei Wong’s face.” 

“We do know what he wants, however.” Every one stilled at the interjection from Empress Amaterasu. She moved with grace, and spoke with solemnity, but Kurogane remembered when she would run in the flowers with him and Tomoyo. 

“What’s that then?” Kurogane said, and she lifted her chin, raising a hand to brush a jewel around her neck, almost hidden among her fine robes. It shone with a golden sheen, and was rounded, and disk-like. The setting was gold as well, and branched out into a ring of protrusions, like rays of light. 

“This is the Sun Stone, a powerful jewel that can enhance a spell caster’s magic exponentially. It has two sisters, and Fei Wong has one of them in his possession.” 

“It must be the Star Stone. I have not heard from Fujitaka in some time,” Tomoyo said to her sister, looking young and solemn. Kurogane was starting to feel antsy.

“Whatever he’s after, we have to move. His men move like smoke, and these walls won’t hold him back!” Kurogane said, impatiently gesturing for Tomoyo and the Empress to rise. They continued holding each other’s gazes, like they were having some silent conversation. 

Finally, Tomoyo spoke, sending a glance at Kurogane. “He can take it.” 

Amaterasu raised an eyebrow, and abruptly Kurogane felt fifteen again, in trouble for pranks and mischief (even though it was often Tomoyo’s idea). She’d always been stern, though only a few years older. 

“The fate of our country lies with him then. Are you sure?” she asked, and Tomoyo nodded. 

“Yes. He is trustworthy, if impulsive. I will send him on the sea winds.” 

Tomoyo accepted the Sun Stone from her sister, and approached Kurogane, while the rest of his men looked on. 

“What are you-?” Kurogane’s breath caught as she held the stone between her palms, and began to cast magic. She glowed with a golden light, growing stronger and brighter until Kurogane had to shield his eyes. Tomoyo cast a circle of power, and then let it rest like a seal on Kurogane’s head. He closed his eyes as the warmth ran through him. His skin prickled as the feeling of enchantment rushed through his veins. 

“Bend down please,” Tomoyo said, and Kurogane half bowed, letting her hang the Sun Stone necklace around his neck. The chain was short, especially on him, and it hung just below his collar bones. Tomoyo let it settle, and then spoke. 

“Take this jewel to Yuuko with our plea, and our wish. Protect and save the country of Nihon. There is no price we will not pay. Fly, Kurogane, take to the air and retrieve our aid. The kingdom must be saved, and Fei Wong must be stopped.” 

Kurogane didn’t know what to say, and gaped at Tomoyo. 

“Go to the sea,” Tomoyo ordered. “Get to Yuuko, and find help from whoever you can. I will do what I can to protect you.” 

Above them, Kurogane heard a low rumble of thunder. Kurogane hadn’t yet moved, and Souma ran out of patience. 

“You heard her, fool. Run!” 

Taking his sword, burning with some power he didn’t understand, growling with confusion, Kurogane ran. 

He was pursued. The phantoms followed him, probably sensing the power of the stone. Even Kurogane could feel the heat of it, and the way it seemed to pulse under his fingers as he clutched it. Kurogane was glad to at least lead them away from Tomoyo and the others. He left the castle, and ran towards the cliffs. Kurogane stopped short of the rocks, looking out over the water. Out there, the sea was churning, the sky a heavy grey. He lifted his eyes to the horizon and wondered wildly if Fai’s ship was just over the edge of it. 

Behind him, he heard steps on the gravel. 

“Ah, so Tomoyo has sent her prized possession away in the hands of a servant.” 

A form had materialized out of the mists: a tall man, with a cleft chin and cold eyes. he was holding a large blade, with an intricate pommel in the shape of a bat. He sneered at Kurogane’s sword. 

“You’re Fei Wong, aren’t you?” Kurogane snapped, holding Ginryuu at the ready, the blade glinting. The air was heavy and charged. 

Fei Wong smiled at him. “You’re correct. It doesn’t matter, you won’t live long enough to tell anyone.” 

He disintegrated into smoke again, and rushed forward. Kurogane tried to parry, but his blade parted the smoke like butter, and it formed again unharmed. Fei Wong’s blade struck out, and he only barely managed to block it, the tip slicing into his left bicep. With one hand on the jewel, Kurogane stepped backwards. The heaviness in the air was growing more prominent, and suddenly the hair rose on Kurogane’s arms, and neck. He smelled ozone, and in an instant, he threw himself backwards off the cliff. Lightning slammed into the ground where he’d stood, the blast pushing him forward and out into a free fall above the water. He was too high, he’d hit the water like it was rock. 

The lightning was Tomoyo’s, he was sure of it.

Then, the lightning wasn’t the only thing making his hair rise. Magic rushed through him, the sensation familiar from play with Tomoyo back when they were children. It solidified and burst out of his shoulder blades, and then he was no longer falling. 

A side glance showed huge white wings, black tipped like the biggest albatross he’d ever seen. They were attached to him, flapping by instinct, but moving with his thoughts. He kept his sword in one hand, and the jewel clutched in the other, and headed out to sea. He racked his brains to remember what Fai had told him about his heading the last time he’d seen him. They were headed towards the island of Piffle, due East. They’d be able to take him to the sea witch. Kurogane turned into the rising sun, and flew. 

______________  
A Few Nights Ago

Kurogane hummed as he took a sip of his sake, the sharpness of the alcohol aching pleasantly down his throat. He drank a cup and was starting on his second while the bar filled up around him, and the regulars piled in. This bar was a mainstay for a certain group of sailors, while remaining hidden from the masses, which made it a perfect place for people like Kurogane to sit in silence. 

Or mostly in silence. There was one person who continued to intrude on his space, and disrupt his quiet evenings. He looked up to see the blond man smiling at him, and hid a rush of relief with a glower. 

Fai was a sailor, which was a dangerous profession, even for a merchant vessel, and Kurogane would never admit it, but he worried about him when he went to sea, though he’d always turned out on top. 

“Ah, I thought you’d be waiting here for me, Kuro-tan,” Fai said, head tilting and a smile on his face, as always. 

Kurogane huffed. “I wasn’t waiting for you, dumbass. This is my tavern. And that’s not my name.” 

Fai swung into the seat across from him, in the little two person table that Kurogane only sat at when Fai’s ship, the Mokona, was in town. His blond hair was pulled back into a tail - it was getting long again - and his blue eyes sparkled. 

“Admit it, you missed me~” Fai simpered, and the relief gave way to annoyance, and Kurogane had to remind himself why he even spent time around this idiot. “You’re so nice to come and meet me every time, Kuro-tannn!” Fai was flopping about the table, his limbs somehow longer and noodlelier than he remembered. Kurogane shoved a hand onto his face, pushing him back in his seat with a growl. 

“Sit down, you’re so full of crap,” Kurogane said, and Fai smiled wider at him. It looked like mostly a real one. He spent a lot of time fake smiling, especially after too much drink. This was always followed by Fai vanishing until the next time they docked. 

He never stayed long, Fai. Long enough for a few evenings at this tavern, and perhaps a day or two out and about at the market or riding outside of town. Kurogane liked to spend time with him, especially when they were doing something which would limit his idiot side. But Fai would always leave after a few days. He hadn’t been on the Mokona for very long, before that it had been a series of other merchant ships, whichever one was leaving first, and needed a cook, or an extra hand in the armory or even to swab the decks. He did seem to like this set of shipmates, and Kurogane hoped some stability would help him. 

“Oh, Kuro-sama, you don’t mean that, do you?” Fai crooned, and flirted, fluttering long pale eyelashes. Kurogane forced down a blush as he raised his fingers at the serving man and gestured for Fai’s regular sweet honey whiskey, an import from northern countries. Kurogane had tried it once, and felt like sugar was coating his tongue for hours. Fai shrugged off his heavy furred coat, and leaned forward in a close cut jacket. “So, what news for a palace security guard? Anything exciting since I’ve been gone?” 

Kurogane grunted. “Nothing unusual. There’s rumours in the west of military movement, but nothing close. What about you, did you see your mermaid?” 

Fai leaned on his elbow, whining. “No… they’re nowhere to be found. Sakura says she’s seen them though, so I remain hopeful.”

“Well, if anyone would see them, Sakura would,” Kurogane said, speaking of one of Fai’s shipmates. He hadn’t met her, nor any of his crew, but Fai spoke of his adventures aboard, though he did have a suspicion that Fai embellished the tales a bit. 

They had passed many a pleasant evening together in that tavern, chatting of this or that, or even more comfortable, drinking in silence once Fai talked himself out of his nonsense. And Kurogane tried to ignore the warmth in his chest as Fai smiled and gestured, or the way his eyes caught on the blue of his gaze, or the glint of his hair in the lantern light of the tavern at night. 

“Kuro-chan?” Fai asked, using the Suwa style nicknames that he’d picked up ages ago. “You look so broody.” He was teasing, as he did, but Kurogane frowned harder on principle. 

“When don’t I?” he said, and Fai tipped his glass towards him. 

“Point taken.” 

“S’getting late,” Kurogane said, grumbling at the thought of his early morning tomorrow. Fai leaned across the table, his hand close to Kurogane’s 

“Oh, c’mon, one more round, surely!” he said with a winning grin. Kurogane looked at the scant inch between their fingers, and scowled. He lifted that hand to wave at the barman to bring them another. Fai cheered and clapped his hands once, and the electricity between their fingers passed. 

“Another for both of us,” Fai said to the barman. “Oo, make that two for Kuro-pu here, on me.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Kurogane snapped, and Fai laughed gaily, and winked, leaving Kurogane strangely warm. 

This was surely some intentional torture, on Fai’s part. Teasing him until he blushed, and then pulling away at the last second. He had to get a hold of this stupid rush of feelings whenever Fai was around. It would never go anywhere, and he wasn’t one to pine. 

Kurogane had met Fai years ago, when he was still a young guard, angry at the world after the deaths of his parents. He’d been in the tavern, drinking off the pain of the sound beating he’d taken on the training fields, and vowing to become a better swordsman than them all. Then, that blond idiot’s head came into view, or more accurately knocked into his and adding a knot on his forehead to his pain. 

“Oi!” Kurogane roared, standing up with his fists clenched. Then, he blinked as he realized that the skinny blond was curled on his knees, clutching his head with a pitiful expression, and there were two bigger guys behind him, who’d bodily thrown him at Kurogane. And they didn’t look like they were done. 

“Hey! Back off!” Kurogane shouted even louder, and put his hand on Ginryuu. The guys weren’t swordsmen, apparently, because they snorted and walked away, grumbling. Kurogane relaxed a bit and looked down at the troublemaker. Bright blue eyes looked up at him, and that was the end of it. 

First out of gratitude, and then out of some perverse pleasure in his annoyance, Fai became a regular drinking partner whenever he was in town. When Kurogane had developed _feelings_… well, he wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t about to let it change anything. 

They drank into the night, and eventually the barman kicked them out. Kurogane would be feeling this tomorrow, but he couldn’t make himself care right then. 

Fai was bright eyed, and glowing next to him, as they spilled out onto the porch of the bar, leaning together, shoulders brushing on the rail, and looking up through the rooftops of the town towards the stars. Kurogane was smiling freely, feeling brave and silly, and Fai was giggling at something. His hair had come loose, and Kurogane realized he was reaching forward, to tuck a strand behind his ear. Fai stilled, his smile growing smaller, but his eyes held Kurogane’s fast. Kurogane’s fingers guided the silken curl into place, and then slid down Fai’s cheekbone. 

Inside, Kurogane could feel distant alarm growing, at what he was doing, the lines he was crossing, but his soaked brain couldn’t make the leap of logic. His hand moved on its own, brushing soft skin. A thumb touched the corner of Fai’s mouth, and a flame was lit within him, that voice that told him to pull away growing fainter. 

Fai hadn’t moved, hadn’t told him to stop. In fact, he was flicking his tongue out, wetting his lips slightly, ever so close to Kurogane’s fingertip. Kurogane’s heart pounded and he leaned in slowly. 

And Fai stepped back, breaking the spell that had come over them. Kurogane stumbled, and leaned back into the railing, face flaming with mortification. 

Fai looked far too sober suddenly, and a terrible sadness crossed his face. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I can’t.” Fai swallowed, and turned to walk away. “Goodnight, Kurogane.” 

Kurogane felt the lack of a nickname like the lash of a whip. He didn’t see him again before the Mokona sailed. 

__________________________

Now, head still reeling with the change, magic flowing through his bones, and holding his form up in flight, he let his body carry him across the waves. The wings moved instinctually, flapping once, with long glides in between. He could feel the great strength, the flex of the muscles all along his back and chest and shoulders. He shouldn’t be airborne, and yet he was flying. 

Kurogane tried not to think of it too hard. East, towards Fai, towards Piffle. He would save his people, his home, his Empress and Tomoyo. He’d find Fai, and get him to take him to Yuuko, and together they would return to drive Fei Wong Reed away again. Kurogane grit his teeth, held the jewel in his grasp, and swore it, on the newly sprouted feathers from his back. He’d return. 

___________________________

It was Syaoran who first spotted it from the crow’s nest. His cry of “Ahoy!” from aloft called the glances of all aboard the deck to look in the direction of Syaoran’s spyglass. 

“What is it, Syaoran?” Sakura called from the helm, shading her eyes. The general noise of the waves, and the work aboard ship halted slightly as people began to peer at the shape coming from the east. 

Captain Touya, Sakura’s brother, was taking notice as well, coming up from the main deck to lean on the rail. Meanwhile, Syaoran slid down the rigging to make his report. 

“What’s the commotion, seaman?” Touya asked as Syaoran stepped to the deck. 

“Sir!” Syaoran said, all signs of their usual feuding set aside for ship’s business. “Something off the port stern. It’s a-” he hesitated, and Sakura squinted into the distance. Her mind couldn’t make sense of it. “Well, it’s…” 

“Spit it out. Details, kid. What is this ship?” Touya demanded, and Syaoran frowned. 

“It’s airborne. Sir, it looks like a flying… person.” 

Touya’s face scrunched in confusion, an expression Sakura imagined would be similar to long ago childhood pranks, if she could remember them. Touya took the spyglass from Syaoran’s grasp and looked out to the sea. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Touya said, and then handed the glass to Sakura. She immediately pushed it to her eye, while Touya started ordering they come around, and raise sails. The forward movement halted, as Syaoran kindly took her place at the helm. Meanwhile, Sakura frowned at the strange sight. 

“It looks like a huge bird,” Sakura murmured, and Syaoran grunted in agreement. “But the middle is all wrong. It does look like a person.” She lowered the glass and looked at Syaoran. 

“Do you think it could be dangerous?” 

“Your brother seems to know more.” Syaoran glanced out over the decks, where Touya was calling up Yukito, his husband and the ship’s doctor. Sakura hummed, and looked back at the bird thing closing in on them. The flight pattern was erratic. 

“Does it look hurt to you?” Sakura asked, and Syaoran braced his hip on the wheel and looked out again. 

“Something like that. Or tired. We’re miles from land.” 

“I hope it’s alright,” Sakura said, and Syaoran nodded. 

_______________________________

Fai heard the shouts from his place below, but paid it no mind until the deck tilted and lagged under his feet. They were slowing? Surely, they couldn’t have arrived yet, and it was still a few hours out from night. 

Fai left his pot of stew simmering, and climbed the narrow stairs to the upper deck, in time to see the strangest sight. First, feathers, white wings tipped with black. Wings, attached to… 

“Kurogane?!” Fai gasped, and the man flinched, and wavered, his chest heaving with exhaustion. Fai blinked and took in the full scene. Kurogane, somehow, impossibly, was standing on the deck of the Mokona, wearing blood splattered armor and holding a fist clasped to his neck, a sword in his other hand. And then, there were the giant wings, at least twice his arm length, folded behind his back perfectly like they belonged there. The crew on deck were hanging back a healthy distance, probably more because of the sword and the blood than the wings, and at Fai’s exclamation, heads turned to him. 

“You know this man?” Touya said, dark brow furrowed. Kurogane was catching his breath, but he still looked so unsteady on his feet, and not quite there in the eyes. 

“He’s a guard of Suwa’s royalty… we, er, drink together,” Fai gulped, aware that the impression he’d encouraged of him having no past at all was in danger of collapsing. “The wings are new,” Fai said, taking a step forward.

Kurogane gulped, and fell to his knees, and the paralysis of the crew snapped. Yukito called for some water and came forward, while Fai reached to catch him as he collapsed even more. 

“Fai,” Kurogane gasped. 

“What’s happened to you, Kuro-sama?” Fai asked, wincing at Kurogane’s weight, and the trembles through his body. He was bleeding, Fai noticed, a bad cut on his upper arm was still oozing. Kurogane let out a breath, leaning on Fai, while Yukito accepted his kit from Syaoran, and started to prod the wound, avoiding the wings.

Kurogane gratefully took the cup of water, and swallowed, breaking off into a coughing fit as he went too fast. The wings twitched with every cough. Fai steadied the cup, admonishing. 

“Slow down, Kuro-”

“Fei Wong Reed,” Kurogane choked, cutting him off. “He… attacked Suwa with powerful magic. I was sent for help.” 

Kurogane breathed in, and sat back on his legs, looking up at the captain and told the tale. Fai stayed kneeling by him, while Touya crouched down to listen. Fai tried to ignore the chill where he’d been supporting Kurogane’s warmth. Kurogane spoke quickly, gaining his breath, his hand never leaving the necklace around his throat.

“But an army of shadows? How is that possible?” Yukito said after Kurogane had finished, handing him another cup of their tepid water. Fai missed cold and clear drinks while at sea. Kurogane gulped it down, looking a bit steadier, at least until Fai’s eyes strayed to the wings behind him. The how and the why pressed on his mind, but he put it aside. 

“I don’t know,” Kurogane said, voice heavy. “The Empress didn’t expect it, not like that. He has some… jewel that’s enhancing his powers.” 

Fai saw Yukito glance sharply at Touya, who, Fai noted, had paled considerably. He rallied before anyone noticed, or at least commented.

“So, Amaterasu sent you to us for aid?” Touya said. “We’re not a war vessel, we can’t turn around and fight off an army of inhuman phantoms.” 

Kurogane shook his head. “She didn’t send me here, just told me to go to Yuuko. I knew you were heading in this direction. I’m asking you to take me to her. The rest, I’ll deal with.” 

“Yuuko, the sea witch?” the boy, Syaoran, blurted, and Kurogane nodded. 

Fai’s chest tightened as he listened, memories of Yuuko coming to the forefront. The agony of his failed wish flashed through him again. 

“I was sent to pay for the wish of my lady, to save our country,” Kurogane finished.

Fai’s fingers squeezed on Kurogane’s arm. “But, she extracts terrible prices. What do you have that could possibly pay for such a wish?” 

Kurogane’s hand tightened around the necklace at his breast - and he bowed his head, unwilling to disclose that, or what it was he was holding so close. Touya straightened up, breaking the semi-private meeting. 

“Yuki, help this man to my cabin. I wish to speak with him, and then he may rest. Everyone else, get back to whatever you were doing. Fai, dinner at six bells, yes?” 

Fai realized he was being sent away, and bit his lip in frustration, before releasing it into a fake little smile. 

“Stew.” 

Touya nodded. “Bring a bowl round for Kurogane once it’s done.” 

“Yes, sir,” Fai said, and vanished down the short ladder below decks. Once he was back in his little galley, he shut the door and leaned on it, his mind whirling. 

What had just happened? 

Kurogane, the man he’d been gamely attempting to let down easy, as he ignored the longing in his chest, was here aboard. And had massive wings! Fai was a magician, technically, though he hadn’t done any magic in many years (and didn’t that thought give a pang of hurt) so it’s not like this was the strangest thing he’d seen, but it certainly was unexpected.

Fai wondered what they felt like, if they were solid and real - feathers and muscle over bone, or were they more ephemeral? The magical scholar in him was very curious. 

And yes, he’d admit, if only to himself, that there was another reason he wanted to go to Kurogane. He’d gotten too close. Somewhere the teasings were turning into something more, and last time he’d almost- 

Fai’s stomach turned over in guilt and frustration. Was he wishing he hadn’t pulled away? Obviously. But it couldn’t be. Kurogane didn’t know him, not truly. He hadn’t spoken to anyone about his brother. If Kurogane found out about that, he wouldn’t want to be near him. 

No, it was better to just stay friends, if they could. And if not, perhaps Fai better start frequenting a new bar. 

But, that was neither here nor there at the moment, Fai thought, blinking himself out of the blank stare he’d been directing at the wall. He had soup to finish, and a burning curiosity for whatever was happening in Nihon. Why had Kurogane been sent here with wings essentially strapped to his back? Would Yuuko even listen to him? Fai sighed, and started slicing some bread. They were still close enough to shore that they had semi-fresh loaves, and Fai was determined to make the most of it before the crew would switch to hardtack. Fai was just glad Yukito was as opposed to weevils as he was, and had set an anti-bug charm around their food stores. Too many ships didn’t. 

Fai quickly made up a plate, with a bowl of soup, and some bread, and then rang the dinner bell. It was a bit early, probably five and a half bells, but no one would mind. He heard the first shift start to come, and decided to leave them to it. He wanted some questions answered.

_______________

Kurogane was sorry to see him go, if only that his hands had been the only thing keeping him steady. He could tell that he was still in shock, from whatever change had happened to his body, plus the exertion of the flight. His wound had been wrapped almost without him noticing, but still needed to be dressed. Food and rest would also do him good. Still, he wanted Fai in his sight. 

Touya, and Yukito helped him to his feet, with the boy Syaoran and the girl Sakura floating around his side, unsure where to put their hands. Their fingers brushed his wings a few times, and each time Kurogane had to hide a twitch. The feeling was so odd. 

Inside the small cabin on the main deck (he likely wouldn’t fit below) Kurogane was helped to sit on the bed, sitting sideways so Yukito could reach the slice on his arm. The wings hung down behind him, twitching occasionally. He should fold them up, get them out of the way, but he didn’t have the presence of mind to make the new limbs obey him. 

Yukito took his kit from Syaoran, and began addressing his wound. Kurogane could tell he’d lost blood, which was likely why Sakura pressed another cup of water into his hand. Meanwhile, Touya stood in the doorway of the room, thumb pressed to his mouth in thought. Yukito ended up having to put in a few stitches, which Kurogane bore stoically. Then, finally the room emptied except for Touya. He spoke without preamble. 

“I know the jewel that hangs around your neck,” Touya started, and Kurogane stared at him. Touya let out a breath. “It’s one of a set of three. My family held the third for generations.” 

“Held?” Kurogane said, noting the past tense. Touya nodded. 

“Fei Wong Reed. He stole it from us two years ago. My sister lost her memories of before that night. And that is only the least of what one of those jewels are capable of. He is gathering all three. With them together, he’ll be the strongest magician in the known world.” 

“Who has the third?” Kurogane asked, and Touya looked out the small window in the cabin. 

“Yuuko does, of course.” 

“Do you fear what she’ll do with two of them?” 

“Is that what you’re planning on paying with?” Touya asked, and Kurogane frowned, unwilling to share his plans with someone he just met, even if Fai trusted him. Touya didn’t wait for an answer anyway, tilting his head as if weighing imaginary scales. “Hmm, I hope it works for you. And no, not as such. She’s crafty, and follows her own logic, but the balance of the world is her only aim. She won’t throw that off. No, I worry what Fei Wong will do, should two of them be in the same place.” 

“Can we fight him?” 

Touya laughed shortly. “We’re a merchant vessel,” he said, lifting his arms. “We’re no soldiers. Sure we can hold our own in a skirmish, but…” Touya sighed and rubbed his chin. “Perhaps Yuuko has a better solution. She usually has a trick up her sleeve.” 

“You speak as if you know her.” 

“I’ve had dealings,” Touya said, and stood. “I’ll let you rest. We’ll set course for Yuuko’s shop before the sun sets.” 

Kurogane nodded, and waited until he was alone to lean forward, groaning at the exhaustion in his limbs, all of them. He rubbed his face, and then stretched his arms, shaking the feeling into them. Then, Kurogane twisted and looked over his shoulder, eyeing the feathery limb. It took almost no effort at all to flex his wing, and spread out the feathers a little. He could move them, now that he was trying, and the minute shifts where the light from the porthole caught on the glossy feathers were mesmerizing. 

There was a slight knock, and a throat cleared. Fai peered around the edge of the door, holding a hot plate with a towel. A hearty smell filled his nose. 

“Hullo, Kurogane,” Fai said, and Kurogane tensed up at the full name, and somehow, Fai had noticed. He smiled a little more warmly. “Or can I call you Kuro-sama?” he asked, sounding pleased. Kurogane groaned as he went for the most obnoxious of all the names. Still, it sounded better than his full name. Fai had been calling him Kurogane since their failed… moment, and it just sounded wrong. Hearing it had sounded like a nail in the coffin of whatever they might be, friends or more. The nicknames cleared his mind. 

“Do whatever you want,” Kurogane said, but Fai had already seen his shoulders ease. Fai shifted, and held out the bowl. “Here. It’s got beef in it, and leeks.”

Kurogane nodded his thanks, and took the bowl in his hands, tipping it up to swallow the rich broth. It did wonders for his shakiness. Fai sat with him while he finished the bowl, in the chair that Touya had vacated. He looked uneasy but Kurogane was glad he didn’t leave. It was good to see him again, even after everything that was going on. 

Eventually, the silence weighed on Kurogane, and he spoke - at the moment that Fai did. 

“Sorry, go ahead,” Fai said, and gestured. Kurogane set the bowl down on his lap, and twitched his wings behind him. They were feeling more and more natural all the time. 

“I’m sorry for dropping this all on you and your crew. I didn’t know where else to go.” Fai smiled. 

“It’s a worthy enough cause, I’d say,” Fai hummed. “I hope we can help you.” 

“Thanks,” Kurogane grunted. “What were you going to say?” 

Fai waved his hand, smiling. “Ah, it was nothing. Do you like the food?” 

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at the deflection, but nodded, biting into the soft roll, savoring the salted butter. Fai looked pleased, genuinely, so Kurogane took another bite. Then, Kurogane noticed that Fai’s eyes were drawn over his shoulder, looking at the wings. Kurogane flexed them a little at the attention, not really meaning to, and Fai lifted his brows. 

“It’s impressive magic,” Fai said, gesturing to the feathery appendages. “May I?” 

He reached out a hand, and Kurogane shrugged, bringing one wing closer to Fai. Long fingers gently brushed along the feathers, feeling the joint. With Fai touching it, he could tell that they really were solid parts of his body. He could feel the bones and muscles, and the tingles from the light touches. 

“Your princess crafted these?” Fai asked, and Kurogane nodded.

“I assume. I was already away from her at the time. I led Fei Wong off, and got pinned at the edge of a cliff.” 

“Goodness,” Fai said, finally drawing his hand back. Kurogane regretted it as soon as he did. “And he’s the one that hurt your arm?” 

Kurogane shifted the arm with the bandage. “It was nothing,” he grumbled, but didn’t complain when Fai’s fingers brushed the top of the wrapping. Fai seemed to notice what he was doing the moment after Kurogane did, and sat back in his seat, putting a respectable distance between them. Fai breathed in, and his smiling face was back. 

“Well, I’m glad, Kuro-tan. You need both those big strong arms,” he teased, and Kurogane rolled his eyes. Fai chuckled, thinly, and then stood up. “Well, I’ll take your dishes and let you get some rest.” 

Kurogane reached out before he could step away, snagging his wrist gently. 

“Thank you, for speaking for me out there,” Kurogane said, knowing that if Fai hadn’t been there, the conversation with the captain might have gone differently. He’d been raving quite a bit when he first crash landed on the deck; he might have gotten thrown in the brig. 

“It’s okay,” Fai said, not pulling away. Kurogane breathed in. 

“I’m also sorry, for the other night. I overstepped.” 

A strange look pinched Fai’s face, and he bit his lip. “You didn’t… I was the one leading- I just, I can’t-” 

“Oi, it’s fine.” Kurogane released Fai’s wrist, not that he’d been holding tightly in the slightest, but Fai lifted his hand and rubbed his fingers where Kurogane had held. 

“You don’t know me, or what I’ve done in the past,” he continued. 

“I don’t care about that,” Kurogane said, unsure why Fai was growing upset. “All you have to say is no” 

Fai took in a breath. Then he gave Kurogane a tight smile. “I wish I could say yes,” he said so softly, sending a pang of surprise through Kurogane’s heart. Before he could say anything, Fai gathered up the dishes and left, leaving Kurogane confused, and still so exhausted. 

_________________________

The Mokona laid anchor the following night, in the mouth of a harbor that Kurogane had never seen before - not that he’d traveled all that much. He’d woken that morning to find that the wings had vanished some time during the night, and he could move as freely as he ever did. Kurogane supposed he should be glad, as they were strange and cumbersome, but he couldn’t help a feeling of grief. For all that he’d had the wings for twenty four hours, he still felt them there, like he could just twist right, and he’d see them. The day had passed slowly and awkwardly, as they made their way towards where Yuuko resided.

They were following the directions of Touya and Fai, who had also met her in the past, but wouldn’t expound further. Fai stood solemn faced beside Sakura at the helm, pale and wan. Kurogane wondered if his words last night had haunted him as much as they had Kurogane, or if he was just nervous about seeing the sea witch. 

Kurogane huffed, and put it out of his mind. There were more important things to think about. 

The harbor was strange, easy to miss in the south side of an island. The rocks arched overhead, and shaped the small entrance. Just within, there was a waterfall, and the spray further masked it. Without Fai, they never would have found it. 

They dropped a long boat as the sun was lowering, and Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, and Syaoran all climbed down. Touya bid them farewell from the base of the ladder, casting sharp looks at the rest of them, silently threatening harm if anything happened to his sister. It had been decided that he’d stay with the ship, as the captain. Sakura had insisted on going to speak to Yuuko. 

They through the water fall, getting soaked, and then over a deep pool until Fai told them to stop. Then, with the thin anchor cord tying the boat in place, Fai turned to the rest of them. 

“This part may surprise you, but please stay quiet and calm. It will work better if you do.” 

“What’s going on?” Kurogane grunted, frowning, and Fai gave him a small smile. 

“Yuuko’s shop is underwater. To reach it, I’ll need to cast magic on you all.” 

There were noises of surprise from Sakura and Syaoran, who looked at Fai as if they’d just met him. 

“You can do magic?” Syaoran asked, wide eyed, and Fai’s face creased in a sad smile. 

“I had taken an oath not to, for a long time. But it’s time to help someone else now.” He met Kurogane’s eyes, and he nodded gratefully. 

Fai lifted two fingers, and began to write in the air, and glowing letters in a strange language began to appear in front of him. The words formed into an amorphous shape, which he spun into four distinct bubbles. He held them out, as they floated, barely touching his palm. 

“Fit one of these over your face like a mask. It will allow you to breathe under the water for a time. We only need to reach Yuuko’s grotto, and we’ll be able to meet with her.” 

Sakura was the first to reach out, and she giggled as she gently coaxed the bubble to settle over her face. It made her features shift and waver and expanded with her breathing. The others followed suit, and carefully climbed out of the boat one by one.

Fai was first, swimming gracefully through the dim sea water, holding a globe of light in one hand - more magic. Syaoran and Sakura swam after him, their legs kicking hard. Kurogane swam along behind them all, taking a defensive rear, even though he didn’t have much of a way to fight underwater should something happen, since he’d left his sword aboard the ship.

It only took a few more minutes for Fai to tilt upwards, and reach the surface. The others followed him, and the magic bubbles burst on impact with the air. Even with the ability to breathe while he swam, Kurogane found himself gasping in the salty air, looking around to see where they’d ended up. 

They were now in a cavern. There was only a head and shoulders space above them, where they could paddle and breathe. The water was much stiller than it should have been, not rising and falling with the waves, but placid, allowing them entry. Kurogane could only peg it as more magic. 

“This way,” Fai said, his blonde hair plastered to his head with the wet. “The cavern opens up further on, and we’ll be able to stand.” 

They swam after Fai further into the dark, relying on the globe of light in his palm, until suddenly Kurogane could see that the walls were glowing with a dim green light growing stronger with each stroke forward. It was a phosphorescent moss, coating the walls, and continuing underwater. There began to be movement in the water around them, like fish were swimming by them, quickly glittering out of sight. One brushed against Kurogane’s leg, and he shuddered. 

Then, suddenly the cavern opened up. The ceiling arched above them, still glowing ever brighter. Ahead of them, was a small rock jutting out of the water, large enough for their small party to stand on, but nothing else. And across from the island, a large flatboat was floating. It was lit with more of the glowing moss, as well as countless lanterns, casting the whole cavern in a warm haze. It was flat, but had posts, and strings of decorations, flags and banners that waved, and bells that tinkled in an impossible wind. Kurogane got the impression that the whole thing hadn’t sailed into this room, and it wouldn’t be able to sail out, and yet it was no more trapped here than a seabird was trapped when it landed on a mast. 

Aboard the boat, the deck was wet with glittering slime. It was less floating on the water, and more in it, with the waves lapping up onto the planks. There was a raised section, and upon that was a long couch, draped in rich fabrics that were somehow wet and dry at once. Resting on the cushions was a woman. 

Or, Kurogane blinked, she looked like a woman. One glance had her reclining in a salacious way, with long pale legs stretched out in convenient slits in her dress, the bodice wide open to expose most of her ample breasts. Another blink saw wet black hair, and shimmering scales on her lower body. Kurogane closed his eyes and shook his head. 

Fai was climbing up onto the rock, and the kids followed after him. Kurogane took hold of a handhold and carefully stood on the slick surface, standing close to Fai and the others. 

The woman, who must be Yuuko, watched them stand, dripping, before her. Her red lips curled upwards, and she clicked her fingers as a young man appeared from another area of the raft, holding a tray of dishes. He set them down, looking solemn if a little grumpy, with the same black hair that Yuuko, and Kurogane himself had. He also seemed to flutter between glances, showing slim legs one blink, and a tail of some sort the next. 

“Mermaids,” Sakura breathed, and Kurogane raised his brows. Then, he recalled that just yesterday he had stood with wings on his back, and he pushed away his wonder and surprise. The world was topsy turvey; there was no call to be getting stupid. 

“Watanuki,” Yuuko said to the boy, “Be a dear, and let them over.” 

Watanuki rolled his eyes, but laid out a plank between the raft and the stone, and then allowed them to walk across. They knelt on the mats covering the deck, and accepted the tea from the boy. 

“Thank you, Watanuki, you can go now. But don’t forget, I asked for shrimp for dinner. Make sure it’s fresh!” 

“Of course it will be fresh, who do you take me for, greedy woman?” Watanuki rejoined, stepping off the side of the raft with a small splash. Kurogane caught a glimpse of a silver fishtail, and then Watanuki was gone. Yuuko hummed, and brought her fingers together. 

“Fai, I didn’t expect to see you again. Not after last time.” Yuuko eyed Fai over her sharp nails with heavy lidded eyes, lined with kohl. Fai shifted under her gaze. 

“I’ve brought someone who needs help. There’s a danger that’s greater than my feelings.” 

Yuuko took in Fai’s words impassively, and her eyes flickered to Kurogane. Kurogane felt her heavy gaze taking in his wet guard clothes, and his glowing Sun Stone, exposed at his breast.

“I see,” Yuuko hummed. “So, Reed has finally made his move. He is not happy that the Sun Stone escaped his grasp so narrowly. Princess Tomoyo sent you, did she not?

“Yeah,” he said, and Yuuko’s tongue clicked. 

“So impolite,” she said, but she didn’t sound angry, and there was a glint in her eye that reminded Kurogane of Fai at his worst mischief. She raised one elegant arch of a brow, and stared at him. “What is it that you wish?” 

Kurogane straightened his shoulders. “Amaterasu, and Tomoyo send their regards. They, and I, wish for a way to save our country from ruin.” 

Leaning back languidly, Yuuko pulled out a thin pipe from her dress folds, and lit it using a match. She breathed in the smoke deeply, and then blew it out. Kurogane caught the smell of the earthy tobacco among the scent of the sea. 

“It’s a mighty wish. I don’t believe you can pay for it.” 

Kurogane stepped forward.

“I have to. I was sent with this in payment. It has to be enough.” Kurogane held up the Sun Stone around his neck, and the jewel caught the lights of the raft, glittering gold. Yuuko hummed, and then knocked the ashes from her pipe onto the ground. A smile curved her red lips. 

“Hmm, that would certainly pay for that wish and more. With that I would be able to take more action than I have in centuries. However, your Princess will be needing that more in the coming days than I will. I refuse.” 

Kurogane’s jaw dropped. “What!?” Rage flashed through him, at her attitude, and lackadaisical words. “Tomoyo sent me to _beg_ for help with their most prized possession. You can’t refuse!”

“It wouldn’t be a proper balance. I’m not meant to have that Stone.” 

“Screw balance, witch! Why did we even come here for if you weren’t going to help!” Kurogane roared, something in him snapping. He felt Fai grab hold of his arm. Yuuko watched his outburst impassively. 

“Kuro-sama, calm down,” Fai said urgently, and Sakura and Syaoran made alarmed noises. Kurogane took a breath and grit his teeth, but Fai seemed satisfied and released him partially, turning to speak to Yuuko. “There’s always another way, isn’t that right, Yuuko-san?” 

Yuuko barely nodded. 

“It seems the four of you were meant to be here. I’m not able to grant a wish saving your city. It’s too large, and I don’t meddle like that. However, all of you have wishes, and should you help each other grant them, you’ll find that will further along your main goal.” 

They all blinked at her for a moment in confused silence. She smiled, and turned to Fai. 

“What is your wish?” she asked. Fai had stepped back from Kurogane, looking uncomfortable. He swallowed, and twisted his mouth. 

“I suppose… it’s redemption.” 

Yuuko hummed, and turned her head. “And Sakura-chan, what of your wish?” 

Sakura looked up at Yuuko, her eyes strong but pleading. 

“I wish to retrieve the Star Stone, which was stolen from my family.”

“With it will return your memories and your magic, is that right? It’s a large wish.” 

Sakura flattened her lips. “I’m willing to do the work myself. I don’t know so much, and I’ve had so much help from Syaoran-kun, and my brother. It’s only right I try to fix it.” 

Yuuko nodded. 

“And Syaoran? What do you desire?” 

“I want to help Sakura achieve her wish, however I can,” Syaoran said with no hesitation. 

Yuuko then turned to Kurogane, the last of their four. Kurogane answered without waiting for the question. 

“I wish to save my country from its attackers, to protect the royal family.” 

Yuuko lowered her chin to stare at him all the better. 

“Is that _all_ you want, Kurogane?” 

Kurogane opened his mouth, and then hesitated, and without meaning to, his eyes sought Fai’s. 

Yuuko set aside her pipe, and stood, her dress flowing around her like water, while her hair swung behind her in long dark tresses. Between blinks they were flowing, blossoming like flowers. She stood in front of Kurogane and Kurogane looked back, unwilling to show any weakness. She smiled and moved on, walking around them casually. She stopped in front of Fai. 

“Fai, you have powerful magic. Your assistance to Kurogane will help grant your wish and his, but it will take work of your own. There is little I can do for you directly. However,” Yuuko held his eyes for a long moment, and then presented a small whistle, the tin kind that children played. “This will help.” 

Fai took it, looking at her, astonishment on his face. “And the price?” 

“Your vow to refrain from using magic was broken today, but you’re still holding fast to the past. You must look to the future. I require something to prove that.”

Fai looked like he knew what she meant, even if he didn’t like it. He reached into his inner coat pocket, and drew out a small packet. He slid the contents into his palm, and held them out. It was a small silver necklace.

“Will this do?” he asked, pain on his face. Yuuko took it gently. 

“This contains a lock of hair from your brother. It is sufficient.” 

She didn’t linger, and moved on to Sakura, brushing some of her hair back tenderly. 

“Sakura, dear. You wish to take back what was stolen from your family. I won’t take your price now, but when you return to the sea, come to me.”

Sakura smiled, and lifted her chin. “I’d be happy to.” 

Sakura was given a golden staff, with an empty setting in it. It looked like a bird’s head, with a hollowed out eye. Kurogane wasn’t sure how she’d use that, but Sakura seemed contented. Yuuko turned to the next member of their party. 

“Syaoran, you wish to help Sakura. What are you willing to give?”

Syaoran looked over at Sakura, clear love in his eyes. 

“Anything I can,” he said. Yuuko blinked slowly. 

“Be wary promising anything to a being such as me. I shall take your memory of meeting Sakura, that only you bear at this point, since Sakura has lost that with the Star Stone. It will be gone from the world.” 

Syaoran bowed his head, and then nodded. “We’ll make new memories,” he said, and Sakura smiled at him, taking his hand. 

Yuuko stood, and held out a small dagger. It was inlaid with stones, and seemed to match the staff that Sakura held. 

“This will help you.” She handed it to him, hilt first. “Use this when the time comes.” 

Finally, she turned to Kurogane. “Kurogane, guard of the Princess Tomoyo, and protector of Nihon. You now have assistance in defeating Fei Wong Reed in the form of your three companions. Once Sakura takes the Stone back, you should be able to contain him. The only aspect of your wish that is missing is the return trip.” 

Kurogane knew that Touya hadn’t wanted to sail back to Nihon for this, or put his crew in danger, but perhaps it was different now that his sister would be with them. However, sailing did seem very slow, and urgency was singing in Kurogane’s blood. 

Yuuko had seemed to follow his thoughts. “I can enable you and your compatriots to return as you came, but it will cost something dear to you.” 

Kurogane’s shoulders tensed. The way he’d come was on wings, but they were gone. Could she duplicate Tomoyo’s spell for all of them? It seemed implausible to think she couldn’t.

“What would that cost be?” Kurogane asked. 

Yuuko leveled a look at him. “Your home. Once Nihon is saved, and the Stones all where they should be, you won’t be able to stay in Nihon.”

Kurogane let the words wash over him. Nihon was where he’d lived since he was young. His boyhood was spent outside the city in Suwa. Even now, this was the furthest he’d been. And he’d promised his lady his protection. But, this was the moment when she needed it most. He clenched his jaw and nodded. 

“Alright,” he said, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fai’s shoulders release, like he had gotten the answer he’d hoped. Kurogane fought down complicated feelings about that, but the thought remained. If he left Nihon, could he stay with Fai?

Yuuko nodded in return. “Very good. You’ll need these.” She handed each of them one more thing. A small pin in the shape of a feather. “Press them once to activate, and twice to deactivate. Kurogane can direct those of you who are new to it.” 

Kurogane rubbed a thumb over the pin, feeling the indent where he was meant to press. Something told him to wait until he was above the surface to try it, but that same instinct wasn’t preserved in Syaoran. With a fwump, and a gasp, Syaoran was seated on the raft’s deck, a pair of speckled brown wings sprouted from his back. They flexed with him as he tried to stand, with Sakura’s help, just as Kurogane’s had done yesterday. 

Yuuko was not bothering to hide a smile. “Go now, Nihon awaits.”

_________________________

It took some convincing for Touya to let his sister go with them, even though Yuuko had said to. He didn’t command Kurogane, and Fai was a free man, but Sakura had to strike down his worries for her safety and slowly convince him that this is what she had to do. Fai watched her, secret pride in his heart as she refused to back down.

By the time they stood on the deck of the Mokona to depart, the sun had already risen. It would be at their backs during the flight, which Kurogane had estimated would take about three hours, which was about half of what Kurogane had flown before. Fai hoped that everyone would be able to make it, as he remembered how exhausted Kurogane had been the first time. 

They all pressed their fingers to the pin on their chests, and one by one, they received their wings. Fai jumped as his sprang out, immediately feeling the difference in weight and his balance. His muscles pulled, not uncomfortably, but strangely. Twisting, Fai saw that his wings were long, and dark, lightening at the edges of the feathers into a bright grey. 

“Wow, Kuro-tan, you didn’t say how odd these felt,” Fai said, folding his wing in and out. Kurogane was standing there with his long white wings folded behind him, just like yesterday.  
Behind them, Sakura giggled as she stretched out her new appendages. Her’s were pure white, which seemed accurate to her, of course. Syaoran was next to her, pulling a wing over his shoulder and looking at it in awe. Like before they were brown speckled on top, and fluffy white on the inner feathers. 

Touya stepped forward after they’d had a moment to adjust. 

“We’ll follow as quickly as we can. Hopefully we can also round up help in the waters.” 

Sakura nodded, and gave her brother a hug. “Thank you Touya,” 

“Just come back, jewel or no,” Touya said, burying his face into her shoulder. The wing seemed to tickle his nose, and he had to jerk away to sneeze. Sakura laughed, and so did Yukito behind them. Touya shot him a betrayed look. 

“Alright, we should get going,” Kurogane said, stepping over to the rail. Fai stepped up next to him, and looked out at the waters. 

“And you’re sure we’ll be able to fly all the way? We haven’t had any practice…” Fai asked, nervously. 

“I didn’t have any either. Instinct should take over, just let them work.” 

Fai and the others nodded, and no one mentioned that Kurogane had been close to collapse when he’d arrived before. Then, Kurogane was preparing to leap off the rail and into the air. Fai opened his mouth, having hoped they might have a moment to speak, but then closed it again, smiling lightly. This would either go terribly, or it would all work out, and Fai trusted Kurogane to find out which would happen, and to follow along after him to that conclusion. 

With a breath, they leapt over the rail as one. 

Fai had squeezed his eyes tight as he leapt, but once he didn’t seem to be drowning in the ocean, he opened them to blink in the sunlight. His wings had taken over without much thought, flapping slowly and mostly gliding in the winds. He laughed, and glanced around to see his group also flying around him, getting used to flapping and turns. There was something magic about it all, as their wings were large but still seemed too ungainly for the size and weight of a human body, but at that moment, Fai didn’t care to think of the details. 

Oh, this was _brilliant_.

Kurogane waited patiently for them all to get their bearings, and even smiled back at Fai’s manic grin as he flew by. Then, once they all seemed settled, he waved an arm. 

“This way. Keep a steady pace, don’t tire yourselves out.” 

Fai nodded, and they all came into a rough formation, setting out on the way, flying above the sparkling seas, low enough to feel the sprays at times, and other times high and chilly. It was amazing. 

“Whoo!” Sakura’s voice called out like a chime, and she was laughing as the wind swept at her hair and clothing. Syaoran laughed, and maneuvered closer to her, and they flew in and out of reach, looking just like two young birds in love. Fai sighed, and then looked over at Kurogane, flying solidly forward. 

It was loud to talk, and Fai didn’t feel like shouting a conversation, so he just smiled at Kurogane, and batted at his head with his longest feathers. Kurogane opened his mouth to yell at him probably, but Fai tilted one wing and swooped away, coming to hang in the air between him and the kids. The flight went on. 

Finally, when Fai’s wings were burning, and his lungs ached for breath, they landed on the flat beaches of lower Nihon. Everyone fell to their hands and knees, and just breathed for a while, wings draped behind them. 

“Hyuu,” Fai half whistled, once he’d caught enough of a breath to do so. “That was exhausting.” He sat up, and pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead, and pressed the feather pin he wore. Immediately, his shoulders lost the weight they were carrying, and he tipped forward on his hands again, before he arched like a cat, trying to stretch out tight muscles. 

The others were doing similar things, twisting and pulling arms over their heads. He tried not to look at the line of Kurogane’s body as he stretched upwards. Fai huffed, and stood up, brushing off the sand. 

“Alright, Kuro-sama. What’s next?” 

“We’re exposed here,” Kurogane said, though they had made sure to land out of sight of the castle. “We should get into the city, and then figure out a way into the castle. If Amaterasu and Tomoyo are still alive… that’s where they’ll be.” 

Fai sighed, and put a hand on Kurogane’s shoulder, which he nodded at, before pulling away to move forward. 

“Let’s go. I want to be in the city by midday.” 

Fai, and the others nodded. Kurogane knew the city better than any of them, and they pulled hoods over their faces and followed him. 

________________________

Kurogane breathed in the air of his country. It hadn’t been terribly long, but he felt like so much had changed, both in himself, and in the city. If this all went well, this would be the last he’d see of it. Kurogane shoved that thought away, and continued. 

What he could see was deserted, and quiet. Kurogane sighed, pushing down the anxiety about his people, and took stock. 

They had purposely landed to the south of the city, with Nihon rising above them. There was the main entrance, as well as access to two different side entrances. The east side rose into sharp cliffs, and the castle butted up against these and the sea, making it defensible from the inside: good for them, usually, but bad for Kurogane in this instance. He also didn’t know how much of the magic Fei Wong was giving his army. Was the phantom spell just for that attack, and they’d be normal men now? Or perhaps did he double down, and make them all invisible, and even now they were surrounded? 

Kurogane shook his head. Stupid thoughts. He doubted Fei Wong would use more magic than he had during the night of the attack. If they could turn invisible, they would have already. 

Quietly, Kurogane led them to the seaward entrance. Only guards used it, and it was fairly hidden. This would get them into the city out of the way of any patrols. He stepped down a bank of rocks, and pulled one aside, wincing at the still sore cut on his arm. A tunnel opened up, and he stepped back to let them pass. Fai gave him a childishly excited look as he passed him, thankfully keeping his mouth shut. Kurogane rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help a push of fondness. Shaking it off, he turned and replaced the stone behind them, draping them in darkness. 

Sakura gasped quietly, and then a small blue light flared. It was dim, cupped in one of Fai’s palms, flickering like a flame. Fai smiled over it, looking strange with the underlighting. 

“Don’t worry, Sakura-chan,” Fai whispered. Sakura smiled back, relaxing. 

“Keep quiet,” Kurogane directed. “This tunnel will lead us to an inner barracks in the city guard quarters. From there we can access the castle. We need to find where the Empress and her sister are being held, and we need to get to Fei Wong. Sakura, Syaoran, you know what to do from there, right?” 

They both nodded, seriously. Kurogane turned to Fai. “Are you ready?” he asked, and Fai grinned. 

“Of course!” he said, still quietly. It was a false grin, but they didn’t really have time for Kurogane to pry out Fai’s real feelings on the matter, if anything was wrong. Kurogane settled for breathing out, and squeezing Fai’s shoulder. Then, they were on the move. 

Once they made it through the tunnel, the sun was high in the sky. They emerged at the base of one of the barrak buildings, coming out of the crawlspace underneath it, and had to blink against the light. No one was there, as Kurogane had confirmed before they emerged, but he still led them quickly over to the shadow of a wall, glancing around. 

“Does anyone find it odd that we have seen no one?” Fai breathed, and Kurogane grit his teeth. 

“Very odd,” he said lowly.

They passed through the halls, and still met no one, neither his countrymen nor the invaders. Kurogane shoved down an uneasy feeling that he was the only one left, before there was a slight call from Sakura. 

“Oh goodness,” she said, looking through a doorway. It was a large storage room. Inside, Kurogane flinched back to see what looked like a pile of bodies, before he realized that it looked strange. They were people alright, but to Kurogane they didn’t look dead. In fact, half of them were upright, and standing in strange inert positions. The ones lying on the floor looked like they’d been frozen and taken from their beds. All of them were still as stones. 

“What happened to them?” Sakura asked, as their group began to creep forward. Fai hummed. 

“It’s a simple spell,” Fai said, looking over the closest figure. It was a woman Kurogane recognized as one of the cooks. She’d always snapped a spoon over his knuckles if he tried to snitch anything growing up. Fai continued. “Immobilization. Basically just stopping the body’s processes for a time. Usually, the person is fine afterwards. I’ve never seen one that covered so many people. I think we can presume that the whole town is like this.” 

Kurogane growled. “Can you wake them up?” 

Fai furrowed his brow, and reached out to press a hand to the woman’s cheek. Then he shook his head. 

“The magic source is too powerful for me to break in and undo it. Not without taking a lot of time, and a lot of magic of my own.” 

“It’s the Star Stone,” Syaoran said. “Fei Wong must be using it to strengthen his spells.”

“And Fei Wong was already a sorcerer,” Kurogane finished. 

“Alright well, we’ll have to leave them for now,” Fai said, stepping back. “It’s at least doing them no harm.” 

“That’s a relief,” Sakura murmured. Kurogane agreed. 

“Let’s keep moving. I don’t see Tomoyo or the Empress here, so we can assume they were taken somewhere else, or kept in the throne room.” 

They continued on through the halls, passing by places Kurogane had inhabited since he was a boy. Kurogane took in the artwork along the walls, the way the midday sun slanted in, and inwardly said his farewells. Either they won today, or he was going to be killed. Either way, he’d never see these spaces again. 

Within the throne room, Kurogane was proved right. Empress Amaterasu was standing, regal as ever and looking furious. Souma had a weapon drawn, and was poised to attack, and Tomoyo had clearly been doing magic. Her hands were raised, and even her hair was waving, like it had been standing on end while she cast those lightning spells that drove Fei Wong away from him as he leapt off the cliff, only two days ago. Seeing her like that chilled Kurogane in a way even the others hadn’t done. 

Kurogane turned to Fai. “You’re sure there’s nothing you can do?” Kurogane asked, somewhat desperately. “What about using this?” 

He held out the Sun Stone, which he hadn’t removed from his neck this whole misadventure. Fai looked at him, helpless and troubled and sighed. 

“With that, I could amplify my magic, true. But it’s not for me. The spell would be corrupted.”

Sakura nodded. “It’s true. These stones have specific people who, well I don’t want to say own, but perhaps are tuned to them. This is why my brother didn’t use the stone, but me and my father did. Yuuko’s is tuned to her. That one is tuned to those two here.” She pointed at the Empress and Tomoyo. 

Fai agreed. “I can’t use it, I’m sorry, Kuro-sama.” 

Kurogane sighed, and shook his head. “It’s alright. It would just be very useful to have Tomoyo at our side during all this.” 

“It would indeed,” said a voice from behind them. The hairs on the back of Kurogane’s neck shot upright. “Unfortunately, that won’t be possible.” 

Turning sharply, Kurogane saw Fei Wong Reed standing in the doorway of the room, grinning at their appearance, and wearing the Star Stone on his brow clear as day. 

________________________________________

Sakura frowned to see her family’s stolen treasure so blatantly displayed. The sight of the jewel brought back fuzzy memories, perhaps of her father wearing it in much the same way. Fei Wong looked far too thrilled to see them, which Sakura wanted to be sure to rectify. 

“Wake them up,” Kurogane demanded. “Hand over the stone, and leave this city in peace.” 

Kurogane certainly looked threatening; his sword was extended, and held at the ready. Fei Wong was not cowed. 

“Welcome back, servant. I hope you like what I’ve done with the place,” he said, gloating. “I had hoped you’d return that Stone to me, so I’ll be taking it back now.” 

He moved forward, but before he could even get close to Kurogane, a snap of magic crackled between them, making Fei Wong jump back. Fai had stepped out, and was holding his fingers in a spell casting position. 

Fei Wong grinned. “Ah yes, you did bring who I had hoped you would. Fai, the young man responsible for his twin brother’s death. And princess Sakura, and her devoted Syaoran. And you, Kurogane, who can never leave well enough alone.” 

“How do you know us?” Kurogane asked, and Fei Wong flipped a hand, and a shimmering mirror appeared, showing their own startled, angry faces. 

“I can see many things, and with the help of this stone, I can see the past, present, and future. I planned for you to come back here with the Sun Stone, and to bring me the little princess who can best use the Star Stone. With them, I can set upon the Sea Witch, and finally, grant my wish.”

Cold rushed through Sakura, but the revelations didn’t seem to bother Kurogane, who was gritting his teeth. 

“We’re going to stop you.” 

Fei Wong laughed. “You won’t succeed, I’ve seen your efforts, and they fail.” 

Fei Wong pulled a small stoppered jar from where it was hanging on his belt. With a snap, the lid popped open, and then a cloud of smokey phantoms were pouring forth, and rushing them. Fei Wong let them all escape, and then blended his form into the same smokey substance.

With a shout, Kurogane leapt towards her, and shielded Sakura with his body, while Syaoran slashed wildly from her other side. Fai was throwing magic; she could tell by the electricity in the air, and the flashes, but it didn’t seem to do much. 

“We need to get into the open!” Kurogane roared, and Fai paused, blocking his face.

“The window,” he yelled, and sprinted towards it, diving through. For a heart stopping moment, he fell, and then wings spread and he was airborne. Phantoms dove after him, but he was far better at evading in the air. Sakura, and the others followed suit, leaping out after him. 

Now that they were on even ground, Sakura saw that there actually weren’t that many phantoms. They flew erratically, and overwhelmed them, but it wasn’t the impenetrable cloud she’d thought while they were stuffed in the throne room. Sakura watched as Kurogane slashed at one, and Fai cast a spell at another. They seemed to be slowing them down, but not doing much else. Below her, Sakura saw Syaoran wrestling one back, and she dived, knocking that one aside with her elbow. 

“They’re solid,” she gasped, as that one fell away in shock. Syaoran flapped his wings, coming next to her. 

“They’re people, for the most part, if you can catch the bits that aren’t shadows.” 

“They were stuffed into that little jar!” Sakura said, and Syaoran nodded. She shook off her horror, and scanned around. “We need to find Fei Wong in here. He’s a phantom as well. If we can get the stone, we’ll be able to fight back.” 

Syaoran nodded, and looked with her. Finally, there! A flash of the silvery light of the Star Stone, hidden among the black smokiness. 

“He’s there!” Sakura said, and without a moment of planning, she and Syaoran folded their wings down, and dove. Syaoran got there first, and managed to grab hold of some part of him, and was twisting in the sky. His given dagger was out, and aimed at the shining star. Fei Wong flickered in and out of the shadowy form as he tried to hold Syaoran back, his face crumpled in effort. 

Sakura slowed her descent and latched onto where his throat should be. 

“Do it, Syaoran!” she said, and Syaoran thrust the dagger forward, and stabbed it under the edge of the Stone, prying it from the crown. Immediately, the thrum of its power ceased, leaving a buzzing vacuum. Sakura was surprised she hadn’t noticed the thrall it had over the whole city. 

Fei Wong gave a cry, and wrenched himself away, still in that half phantom form. He bared his teeth in what should have been a grin, but looked dangerous as a wolf. 

“You shouldn’t have done that, princess,” he growled. The spell on his army was starting to falter though, and Sakura saw the phantoms flying around them start to lose control. Kurogane’s sword managed to actually catch one, sending out a spray of red as the phantom solidified into a human shape, and plummeted downwards out of Kurogane’s grasp. 

“We need to get to the ground, or they’ll all fall out of the sky,” Sakura said, as Kurogane gave her a grim look. Then, Fei Wong started laughing. 

“You think you’ve won? My men are loyal, they won’t submit to you!” 

Fei Wong suddenly slipped through Syaoran’s fingers, and dove downwards, with his army following after him. Kurogane started following, and Fai was close behind, but Sakura hesitated, looking at Syaoran. 

He was holding the jewel, the Star Stone in his hands. It was glorious, shimmering and silver. Calling it a stone was an insult, it was a gem of marvelous worth. Seeing it brought up memories she’d thought gone forever. 

“Are you okay?” Syaoran asked, and Sakura nodded. 

“Can I take that, Syaoran-kun?” she asked, and he passed it over to her. Once her fingers touched it, it was like a rush of everything magical, and incredible in this world, thrumming over her all at once. She remembered her childhood, her father, still waiting at home for his lost children. She remembered Touya, and their rivalry that had gentled into protectiveness as they grew older. She remembered her crush on Yukito, before she realized that he was completely in love with Touya. And she remembered Syaoran. 

“Oh, Syaoran,” she breathed, tears filling her eyes. “I know you.” 

He was beaming at her, crying as well. She sniffed, and laughed, rubbing at her face with her wrist. They didn’t really have time for this, and she had work to do. But she took a moment to reach out, and cup Syaoran’s face. 

“Thank you,” she said, luminous with joy. 

“Anytime, princess,” he said, looking the same. 

Pulling away, Sakura pulled out the staff that Yuuko had given her from where it had hung at her back. The space in it was perfectly sized for the Star Stone, and snapped into place with no trouble. Magic started to fill her soul, and buzz in the air around her. 

She was ready.

_____________________

Fai’s wings were burning as they gave chase: Fei Wong, then Kurogane, then the rest of the phantoms and then Fai. He threw magic ahead of him, and sometimes got lucky, hitting one just solid enough to knock them out of the sky, or at least off track, but he was having to be careful so as to not let his magic pass through the group, and hit Kurogane. 

They were flying wildly around the airspace of the city, over and around walls and towers, and swooping low enough at times to upend carts of produce or knock over signs. 

Fai ducked sideways to try to get around the army, and missed them entirely, nearly crashing into the wall of the castle, very close to where they’d originally fled the throne room. With half an idea in his head, he dove back through the window and tumbled to the ground. He stood up, and stumbled to his feet, wings dragging behind him, and came over to the frozen women. Kurogane had said the battle would be different if they had them, and it should be true. If only he could get them to wake. 

Agan he reached out with his magic, trying to find the knots of the spell. It should be weaker now that Fei Wong wasn’t holding the Stone, but it was still as dense as ever. He could understand the workings of it, but not how to undo it in any hurry. 

“Wake up,” Fai said, knowing it was useless. “My ladies, your countryman needs you.” 

They didn’t stir. He hadn’t expected them to. 

If only he could use the stone, but he didn’t dare. If he had something else to amplify his powers… 

Wait- Fai touched his fingers to his pocket, and then dug into it, retrieving the small tin whistle Yuuko had given him. It was warm from his body heat, and felt perfectly right in his fingers. Taking a breath, Fai lifted it to his lips, pursed them, and blew a little tune. 

Immediately, he found his magic rushing forth, the whistle acting as a conduit and nudging out more power than he’d ever found at his fingertips. He closed his eyes, and focused on the figures in front of him, their auras, stilled as they were. Then, he began to untie the knots of the spell. He felt it spreading outwards as well, undoing the simpler magic holding the rest of the city.

They cracked open with effort, and then there was pulsing, breathing. Fai opened his eyes to find the three of them blinking and looking around in astonishment. The one Kurogane had called the Empress turned and her eyes fell on him. 

“What is going on?” she demanded, and Fai gulped. 

“Kurogane and our friends are fighting Fei Wong Reed,” he said. “But you were frozen by a spell, so I came to undo it.” 

Tomoyo looked surprised. “That was more complex magic than I’ve ever felt. I couldn’t work it out from the inside. How were you able to defeat it?” 

Fai smiled, and lifted the whistle. “I had a little help from a sea witch. And I was trained by Ashura.” 

Tomoyo nodded in recognition, and then looked to the window. 

“Where is Kurogane?” she asked, and Fai glanced outside, before gesturing that they should follow him. 

“Wherever he is, he probably needs help!” he said. 

__________________

Kurogane had finally driven Fei Wong to the ground, his speed and sword no match for Fei Wong’s fading spell. His army had long since peeled off, either to go after his unseen friends, or to land before they too just became regular, flightless men. Fei Wong hit the beach, tracing a long scar in the sand. The ocean roared to their side, as Kurogane settled on his feet, and vanished the wings. 

“That’s a clever trick,” Fei Wong said, climbing to his feet and brushing himself off. He was breathless, but standing too tall for Kurogane’s liking. “That witch’s work, I imagine. She’s always been the only one who could keep up with me.” 

“You’re done, Reed,” Kurogane growled, holding his sword out. “You’ve lost.” 

“I don’t think so,” Fei Wong said, and before Kurogane could stop him, he lifted another jar from his belt and unstoppered it. Another shape poured out, this one darker and heavier than any of the others. And bigger as well. 

“This one isn’t sustained by the Star Stone, so there is no way to disrupt her power. You cannot kill her. What were you saying about having lost?” Fei Wong taunted, stepping back from the entity he’d just unleashed. 

Kurogane held his ground, sword at the ready, and looked it up and down. Fei Wong had called it ‘she’, and he supposed it did look like a woman, if taller than any man, and made of swirling inky blackness. She had the impression of a face, and wild hair in a mane above her head. She bent, and materialized the shape of an ephemeral scythe, bladed on one end in a large arc. 

Kurogane growled, and then leapt to action, swinging his sword directly into her waist. She of course, leapt and avoided the blow, swinging her own weapon around at him. He dodged, and they circled again. Kurogane noticed that she hadn’t just let his blade go through her like many of the phantoms had done. 

She attacked then, and swung at him in a backhand, which he ducked, and then feinted and struck, before swinging back, catching a blow at where her arm was. It went through, but she still flinched. Interesting. 

Kurogane flung himself into battle, and discovered her scythe was solid as well as she blocked the attacks handily. Her size and reach were an advantage, as well as her ability to pass through his moves, and come up unharmed. Still, Kurogane gave it his all. 

Finally, with a lunge, he caught her in her torso, and seemed to truly injure her, for she dropped her left hand off her weapon, and formed it into a shorter blade that she could use one handed. Now they were more evenly matched. She returned the wound then, going over his guard, and widening the cut on his left bicep, this time nearly cutting to the bone. He grunted in pain, but remained standing, fighting with determination. 

Then, came a call over the sound of the waves. 

“Kuro-tannn!” Fai yelled, and Kurogane’s heart seized with relief that he was alright, and here. He didn’t dare look though, avoiding distraction, and a blow at the same time. Then, the air charged, and Kurogane’s instincts told him to jump back quickly. A bolt of lightning crashed into the ground at the woman’s feet, blasting her backwards, and partially disintegrating her. Kurogane stumbled, his hair all on end, looking wildly over to the new comers. 

It was Fai, yes, running over the sand, but charging along behind him were Tomoyo and Souma. Tomoyo had just called the lightning that have given him a break. 

“Kuro-sama,” Fai gasped, not stopping as he ran into his chest, and gave him a squeeze. “I’m so glad you’re alright, oh wait you’re bleeding.” 

Kurogane grimaced and nodded. “Yeah. You woke them up?” 

Fai grinned, as he tore into the bottom of his tunic. “Uh huh. It was the whistle from Yuuko. Somehow she always knows what you need better than you do. It must be awfully annoying.” 

“I’m sure she lives with it as best she can- ow!” Kurogane said, as Fai pressed the whole bottom of his shirt wadded up against his wound, and tied it off tightly. 

“Hopefully that holds.” 

Behind Fai, Tomoyo was smiling at him, and he gave her a smile as well. 

But, they were still in the middle of the battle, and they didn’t have time for greetings all round. Kurogane turned to see Fei Wong and the phantom woman standing now, both of them having been shaken by the lightning. Tomoyo likely couldn’t do that again, as it took much of her energy. They had Kurogane’s sword, Souma’s collection of weapons, and Fai’s magic against this. Then he saw Fei Wong cracking open another jar. 

“How many of those does he _have/_?” Kurogane complained loudly, and braced himself. More phantoms poured out and surrounded them. 

“Do you have a plan, Kurogane?” Souma asked, her long bow at the ready. 

“They’re only semi-physical. You just have to hit them until something sticks.” 

Fai chuckled, and then Kurogane saw him tilt his head back, looking upwards. 

“Actually,” Fai said. “We may be better off than I thought.” 

Kurogane followed his gaze, and saw Sakura, glowing like an angel, her white wings spread, and lights and magic flowing around her. She looked transformed, hair flowing, and smile radiant. She held the staff from Yuuko, with the Star Stone in its place at the top. Behind her, Syaoran held his sword as well, looking overwhelmed and proud. 

Sakura cried out, calling for her magic, and by the gods it responded. A full circle opened beneath her feet in the air, and the power flowed down her staff, pointed at the armies of shadows. Glowing blue and yellow and green, shapes flowed and swirled in the air, bringing with them a powerful feeling of strength, and pureness that the magic Fei Wong was using didn’t have. It poured downwards, and splashed to the beach, engulfing all of the phantom fighters in light, and leaving their group unharmed. 

When it receded, Kurogane blinked back the after images, to find a field of crumpled figures. They were wearing black, mostly, but they were certainly human. The woman shaped phantom had vanished, revealing a thin young woman in a red dress, with wild hair. She was also slumped on the beach. Fei Wong was the only one still standing. Kurogane bolted over to him, and ripped off his belt before he could reach for any more jars of trapped humans. 

“Just stop it, Fei Wong, you’re done,” Kurogane said, grabbing his wrists. He didn’t fight back physically, but his eyes were wild as Souma took over, and tied his hands together. 

“I’m not finished yet, Kurogane! I’ll remember you! I still will find some way to grant my wish!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Souma said, casually stuffing a rag into his mouth. She spoke to some of the palace guards who had caught up at some point, telling them to start clearing up the released humans, and put them in the cells until they could be interrogated, and dealt with. If, as Kurogane suspected, most of them had been trapped in those jars, serving Fei Wong unwillingly, that would be taken care of and they would be helped home. 

Sakura landed with Syaoran at her side, glowing with happiness, and magic. She looked _right_ in a way that she hadn’t yesterday. Kurogane guessed her magic and memories had all been restored to her, for she was definitely looking at Syaoran with joyous eyes, and reached over to take his hand. 

Tomoyo approached Kurogane, looking well if not a little tired. Kurogane smiled in relief, and reached over to pat her head, like he hadn’t done since they were younger. Then, he remembered the price of his wish, and the jewel that was still around his throat. His smile faded, and he dropped to one knee. 

“My lady,” Kurogane started. “Things went wrong. I wasn’t able to pay for the wishes with the Sun Stone, Yuuko wouldn’t take it. So, we paid ourselves. And my price was to leave my home forever.” Kurogane pulled the stone off from around his neck, and held it out, bowing his head. 

“I must break my oath with you, Princess.” 

Small fingers gripped his large hands, and Kurogane looked up to see Tomoyo’s grey eyes looking into his. 

“Please, Kurogane. Don’t think of this as a failure or betrayal. You saved Nihon. We failed you by not sending the appropriate payment, but you succeeded. You are still in good standing with Nihon. Go, but know that I will be with you.” 

She took the Sun Stone to her chest, and then lifted a finger and pressed a small burst of magic into his crown. 

“Protection, and my blessing, Kurogane Youou,” she said, and he couldn’t help but smile, even if it was pained. 

She helped him stand - which he needed more than he expected, as his wound throbbed. He should probably get that looked at. But he had one more person to talk to. 

Fai was standing off to the side, fiddling with the wing charm, rubbing it between his fingers. Kurogane came up beside him, not quietly, but Fai still started when he saw him. 

“Kuro-san,” Fai said. “You should find a healer.”

Kurogane waved a hand, but accepted Fai’s elbow for steadiness’ sake. 

“I’m fine, I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Oh?” Fai said, looking nervous. Kurogane felt the nerves as well, but forced them down with a slight smirk. 

“Do you think you have any more room on that boat of yours?” 

Fai blinked. “Oh! Well, Touya is the captain, but I’m sure Sakura will put in a good word for you. After all, it’s the least we can do-” 

“Fai,” Kurogane said, putting his left hand on Fai’s. The use of his first name and not idiot stilled Fai into silence. “I’m asking you. Do you want me aboard?” 

Fai’s face trembled, emotions flickering past too quickly to identify. He quirked a lip, half shrugged. 

“I- I’m still not sure…” 

“That’s okay. Whatever you need,” Kurogane said, quiet. “Just let me stay.” 

Fai swallowed, and then he gently leaned up the few inches between them, and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone, warming Kurogane’s whole face from the chilly sea breeze. 

“I think I can do that,” he said. Kurogane patted his hand, and let Fai lead him onwards. 

________________________

A few days later, Kurogane bid a proper goodbye to Tomoyo and Nihon, and set sail on the Mokona. He could tell that the price was already taking effect - there was a sort of tug in his chest, pulling him outward, away from home. He’d mourn the loss of his home, the city and its people for a long while, probably the rest of his life. However, he’d gained something in its place. 

Leaning on the forward rail, with the wind blowing in his hair, and billowing his shirt, Kurogane felt at peace. Behind him, he could hear Touya calling orders, and Yukito gently chiding him for his tone. He could look up and see Syaoran in the rigging, keeping a weather eye out for any trouble. The boy had already asked him for sword lessons, which they’d start as soon as they made berth. Below Syaoran, never too far away, was Sakura at the helm, her calm eye on their way forward. Right now, they were headed to Clow, where she and everyone were from, to bring the good news to their father, but they’d continue sailing afterwards. They did need to stop for Sakura to pay her price for the whole affair. Sakura suspected it would be a portion of her magic, which she wasn’t too troubled about.

And then, coming on up his right side, was Fai. His hair was loose, and whipping around his face, and he let Kurogane push some of the strands behind his ear. It was a useless endeavor, but Kurogane enjoyed the feeling of the silken hair. Fai pinked, and leaned on the rail beside him. 

“So, we’re off,” Fai said. “Where would you like to see, Kuro-rin?” 

Kurogane looked at his face, taking in the pale skin somehow untouched by the sun, and the sparkling blue eyes. Fai had not opened up to him about his history, nor had their relationship progressed beyond slight touches, just this side of friendly, but that was alright. Kurogane was patient, and he had nowhere to be. 

“Anything,” Kurogane said, gazing at him. Fai’s blush darkened, and he tweaked Kurogane’s nose, and turned his face to the sea. 

“Out there I mean, silly man.” He pointed at the horizon. “There’s the towers of Piffle, or the magic creatures of Hanshin. I’ve always wanted to see Shura as well, I’ve heard they have a whole festival dedicated to these two gods who loved each other.”

“Any of that sounds fine, wizard,” Kurogane said, poking him back. “Seriously, I’m content.” 

“Alright,” Fai said quieter. “I am sorry, you know.”

“It’s alright. Traveling’s not so bad when you have the right people around you.” 

Fai smiled at him, and took his hand on the rail. Kurogane squeezed it, and took a breath of the sea air. Above him seabirds swooped and soared, and Kurogane knew what that felt like. Their calls stayed with them out to sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew!! I did not expect this to be this long! I was a back up writer, and so I just sort of ran with the first idea I had, and the Silmarillion came to mind, and that was that. Thank you thank you for reading, and any kudos, or comments you'd like to leave. However, if you'd like to vote for me, please head over to the Dreamwidth post [over here](https://kurofai.dreamwidth.org/125945.html) to cast your vote. Voting is open until the end of Sept 2019, if I remember right. 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
